Web search queries are one of the most common uses of computing devices. Yet, users often cannot get the information that they want in a single search query. Instead, users tend to enter a preliminary search query, examine the results, and refine their search etc. in a reiterative process until the desired information is obtained. This reiterative search and refine process tends to produce a less than satisfying user experience.